As a result of the continuing commercial demand for automatic breadmakers and the resulting market competitiveness between breadmaker manufacturers, increasing emphasis has been placed upon improvements in virtually every aspect of breadmaker design, assembly, and operation. This is particularly evident with respect to breadmaker controls and circuitry. A controls or circuitry improvement which saves seconds in breadmaker assembly or which provides a more reliable or safer breadmaker design can significantly affect a breadmaker's success in the marketplace.
Conventional control and power circuit assembly represents a large percentage of time required to produce a breadmaker. Typically, such circuitry comprises a circuit board which controls high-voltage power supply and distribution (e.g., to such elements as a heater, fan, or kneading member motor) as well as the lower-voltage elements and electronics commonly used in various breadmaking processes (e.g., a microprocessor, control panel, or temperature sensor). The process of installing conventional circuit boards and related circuitry is usually fairly time consuming, and requires the assembler to secure the board within the breadmaker, run leads to and from the elements in the breadmaker, and connect the leads to their respective locations on the board. Because these labor intensive and time consuming tasks are commonly performed by hand, they add substantial cost to the breadmaker.
Conventional breadmakers typically do not optimally locate electronic components, thereby also significantly increasing the cost and decreasing the reliability of the breadmaker. Often, the location of the breadmaker circuit board is distant from the electrical components to which it is connected. For example, where the circuit board is located proximate to a control panel or other user interface, leads must be run from the control panel to connect to breadmaker parts such as the heater, fan, motor, and temperature sensor. Where multiple circuit boards are used, such as in breadmakers having a power supply board and an electronic controls circuit board, even more leads must be run. The parts and material costs resulting from these connections have a significant impact upon the breadmaker cost.
Apart from the cost of wiring circuit boards which are distant from their connected elements, other problems can arise as a result of such designs. Specifically, voltage drops between the circuit boards and their connected electronic elements are possible. Also, longer leads are more susceptible to electronic noise from the breadmaker motor or from a source external to the breadmaker. Especially in the case of temperature control devices, voltage drops and electronic noise can compromise breadmaking operations and result in poor breadmaker performance.
Yet another problem with conventional breadmakers arises where the same circuit board is used both for high-voltage power supply and distribution and for lower-voltage elements and electronics (see above). Lower-voltage elements and electronics in breadmakers are usually located near or are connected to a user interface such as a control panel. Most conventional breadmakers also mount high voltage circuitry near the user interface, typically mounting all major electronic components on the same board. Short circuits or other electrical malfunctions can endanger the users of a breadmaker employing such a design.
In light of the shortcomings of the prior art and in light of the design requirements and limitations described above, a need exists for a breadmaker apparatus and method which minimizes the time necessary to assemble the electronics in breadmakers, lowers the parts and labor costs associated with breadmaker electronics and installation, lessens system susceptibility to voltage drops and electronic noise, and which provides a safer breadmaker design. Each preferred embodiment of the present invention achieves one or more of these results.